


No matter its one or two

by mitsui_tsuru



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, ep 10 spoiler, gold - Freeform, grammar mistake, non beta, ring, that, tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:50:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsui_tsuru/pseuds/mitsui_tsuru
Summary: My take on what happen at ep 10 aka ring exchanges.In this story, Yuuri bought only one of the pair so yes I am going with that scenario and added my imagination why they still ended up wearing a pair (pair i.e two ring which was sold as and intended to be used together) :)





	

It was the question which at first raised Victor suspicion. And now as he watched Yuuri roamed the displayed glass before pointing at two models of rings. He (proudly) is sure what his protégé has in mind. He almost wanted to chuckle when Yuuri picked a golden ring instead of the platinum one. Had he really thought about the meaning of it, Victor wonders. But Yuuri had only bought one pair of the ring and Victor for the life of him, would never allow any other person be possible to held the other pair.

 

He raised his hands and waved it exaggeratedly all the while trying to make no sound at all. Luckily the store attendant catches on it however, before she could open her mouth to inquire, Victor quickly motioning a finger to his lips. The attendant blinked for a moment before she slightly nodded her head. Victor could not help but smile in satisfaction, the store attendant is well trained. As Yuuri finishes giving his signature to the receipt, the store attendant quickly returned her attention to the brown haired man giving him a kind smile and thank you’s. She steal a quick look towards the silver haired man in the background as Victor motion with his finger to the ring displayed to Yuuri, she maintained their eyes as she motion with her hand to the ring that Yuuri purchased, before slowly asking whether the brown man would like any other help from her as she took signed copy of the receipt and for safety measure, asked him to sign another copy, this time the costumer copy. Yuuri who haven’t gone to Barcelona before complied, thinking that this had been a custom in the city and took the ballpoint to sign again.

 

As the attendant eyed back to Victor, he shakes her head, his finger moved to the direction beside its previous direction and catching up, the attendant now moved her hand to cover the other pair of the ring. She briefly glances to the silver haired man who immediately gives her a thumbs up. She slowly nodded before returning to the oblivious man directly in front of her with a smile, thanking her as she handed the costumer receipt back to Yuuri. She then directed the man all the while asking whether he would like to pick the design of the box for the ring. Yuuri had politely decline the offer as he had direct plan for the ring but she insisted that she would need to wrap the ring as a store policy. She then directed in Spanish to her other colleagues, and allow Yuuri to come with the other attendant. She spoke in hushed tone to her colleagues towards Yuuri and Victor, before the attendant let out a quick giggle. The new attendant quickly maintained back her professional stance, and then politely gestured Yuuri to the other corner of the store.

 

Making sure that Yuuri is now preoccupied with the other attendant, Victor make a beeline towards the attendant in front of him. He briefly thanked her before slipping his card. The store attendant smile before she speak with hushed whisper “we sometime had costumer who wanted to bought something to their lover by looking at what got their attention, but this time is actually sweeter” she smiled, blushing abit as Victor smiled at the stories. “I wish both of you the best of luck” she said again as she returned the card to Victor. Victor quickly grab the ring, this time there really is no need to bother with ‘wrapping’. He holds the ring to his lips for a quick kiss before hiding in inside the pocket of his coat.

 

He heard Yuuri thanking the store attendant from the corner of the store and Victor quickly shuffled to the center of the store, acting as if he had been waiting for Yuuri all the way. Yuuri had apologizes for making Victor wait, blush adorning his face and Victor waved it away naturally. As they make their way outside of the store, both the attendant bowed their gratitude to both of them. Yuuri had naturally bowed back and unbeknown to him, Victor had given them his signature Nikiforov wink to the now blushing attendants.

 

It was another 2 minutes before both store attendant fully realizes who just bought a wedding ring from them and they had spazzed hard.

 

Yuuri had unconsciously taken Victor arm as he dragged the man in direction away from the market crowd. Victor sneaks a glance at his protégé and there it was again, the sparkles in Yuuri eyes, as he roam around the street searching for something. The hand tugged him further down the road and Victor smile as he let Yuuri take them wherever the man wanted to be.

 

The sound of people singing in choir greeted both of them as they have apparently reached one of the city churches. Victor and Yuuri both stood silent as they took in the choir song. Victor felt Yuuri tugged his hand again and he soon find them standing in one corner of the church. The choir shield them for others view.

He watched in genuine happy curiosity as Yuuri fiddled with their bags and then with the specific small box he just purchased.

It was like a sweet melody slowly overflowing him with warmth. His heart is steadily thumping, more like he had been gently awaken from a deep slumber rather than being pushed by adrenaline rush and he liked this sensation more. As if this moment had come naturally for the both of them. Not rushed, not sudden, every step that they take leads them perfectly to this very moment. He listen intently as Yuuri spoke, voice as soft as a blessing fallen onto him gracefully. The bells of the church rang from somewhere.

 

As Yuuri promised his best performance, then and there, Victor wanted so much to give Yuuri the golden medal. Therefore, he slips the pair of ring to Yuuri’s finger as a wish escaped his lips, this was the only shortcut to a golden medal that he know.

_I have absolute faith in what you decide, Yuuri._

**Author's Note:**

> grammar mistake is all mine, if you would like, please give comment for me to fix the mistake TT  
> and kudos is also as lovely!


End file.
